


392 Days

by WritingMage



Series: Echoes in the Ice [1]
Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, International Fanworks Day 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMage/pseuds/WritingMage
Summary: Days are like colors; they just blend. Blend to nothing, blend to grey, to black, to nothing. (Or: that AU where Jack works in a mysterious shop that no one knows exists)





	392 Days

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the interpretation and the plot.

DAY 1

Silence had a sound, a buzzing, ringing sound, and it was the most unsettling sound in the world. Staring down the empty aisle, Jack Zima sighed. Dejectedly, he ran a hand through his hair. How much longer would this shift last? Quietly, he made his way back to the front desk, watching the sun-covered people walk by without once taking a glance to the store. Alas, visitors were rare, and there was little hope that any of them would enter. With another sigh, Jack slumped down onto his seat and quietly studying all the passerby. His only company was the constant tap of his fingers against the oak.

Now, Jack observed each passerby with distinct care. He observed their shoes first, then their clothes, and last, he would observe their distracted, unseeing faces. It was mildly entertaining. Though even this, became part of the monotony. And eventually, Jack turned away and waited the rest of his shift by staring into the empty fishbowl. This was much, much more entertaining. There were so many colors, so many ways that the sun played with the glass, going through without breaking the fragile surface. And this was beautiful.

* * *

DAY 5

Jack sometimes wondered to himself why he didn’t simply quit. There really wasn’t a need for him there, and he didn’t like the job at all. Rolling a ball of ice from hand to hand, Jack hummed. If he quit, there would be so much to do, so many pranks to play, so many ways to play in the snow-

Except, the problem wasn’t what he’d use the time for, but rather, who would he spend it with? Yes, he had an eternity to make the most of youth, but… Ever so slowly, the crystalline ice ball melted. Slowly, it morphed from ice to sludge to water to air. Jack only watched as it became nothing in his hands.

Yes, he could build ice castles and kingdoms, but… In the end, they too would melt away.

* * *

DAY 20

“My name is Jack.” From the icy lake, Jack saw his eyes stare back. He couldn’t look away. Before him, he saw his own face, and it was the only real, lasting thing he could hold onto. Once again, he repeated to himself. “My name is Jack.”

* * *

 

DAY 89

To the right, Jack felt the warmth of a body beside him. It was almost warm enough to remember how he had felt when he had been human.

“Jack, you really shouldn’t isolate yourself so much” Toothiana gave him a small smile.

When he didn’t respond, Toothiana’s smile lost its luster. “Come on,” she said after some time. I’ll help you with the inventory”

* * *

DAY 392

All the days of life were very similar. How many days had he spend just like this one, here at the store waiting for customers that never came? How many more days would he spend just like this? How much l longer would he cycle the same thoughts- the same ideas-

Suddenly, the shop door opened. Very slowly, Jack looked up.

There stood a girl, no a woman. She had very pointy shoes and very white clothing. Her face-- this was the most shocking thing about her—her eyes were clearer than a wintry sky and they stared straight at him. They saw.

She pursed her lips before speaking. “Excuse me, what do you sell here? I’ve never seen this shop before…” She trailed off as her eyes impatiently devoured every detail around her. And for the first time in a very long time, Jack felt very alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Posting Date: February 14, 2018
> 
> Prompt: N/A
> 
> Word Count: 600
> 
> Note: This is the "prequel" oneshot for a mini series that I'm doing for this AU. What's the AU? Jack works in a shop nobody knows about. One day, Elsa walks in. Happy late Valentine's Day! Happy late International Fanworks Day 2018!


End file.
